


For Those I Couldn't Save

by canufeelthemagictonight



Series: Save Them All [1]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Death Fix, Clowns, Escape the Night Spoilers, Fix-It, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Gun Violence, Happy Ending, Heroism, Jc lives, Knives, Minor Character Death, Mother-Son Relationship, One Shot, Protectiveness, Rescue, Revenge, don't read if you haven't seen the first two episodes of Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 06:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15188408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canufeelthemagictonight/pseuds/canufeelthemagictonight
Summary: "You killed my mother!" he screams as he launches himself at the head clown."You killed my mother!"In which Mortimer's grief gives Safiya enough time to save a life.An Escape the Night AU.





	For Those I Couldn't Save

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's been two weeks since Jc died, but everyone keeps talking about how he could've lived if Safiya had purified the artifact faster. Plus, I wanted to write about Mortimer. So here you go. (Also, everyone will be referred to by roles and not names, because we're in Mortimer's POV and he hasn't learned everyone's names yet.)

_"Don't get involved."_ He remembers Calliope's voice, quiet and insistent, whispering a warning as they left to face the clowns. _"Whatever you do, don't get involved. It has to be this way."_

But does it? Does it really?

"We have a winner!" cackles the head clown, gesturing to the Investigative Reporter, who is currently winding up the jack-in-the-box. The Super Spy's dark eyes light up with relief. On the other side of the room, the Detective sinks to his knees, while the curly-haired Hippie realizes his fate and frantically attempts to escape his bonds.

Mortimer repeats Calliope's "don't get involved" mantra to himself, trying to calm down his furious heart. But then, an image of his mother being pushed off a balcony inflames his mind, and he is overtaken with the need to get revenge.

"And better yet, a—"

"You killed my mother!" he screams as he launches himself at the head clown. _"You killed my mother!"_

The clown sees him coming and attempts to stab him with her knives, but he's too quick for her. He disarms her, traps her in a headlock, pulls out his gun, presses it against her forehead, and blows her brains across the room.

The Super Spy screams. The Detective gasps. The Investigative Reporter is too busy working on the artifact to care. Hope flickers across the Hippie's face. As for Calliope, she looks completely thunderstruck at this turn of events.

Sally Slaughter tries to attack Mortimer with her baseball bat, but he knocks it out of her hands and takes her hostage. "Drop your weapons!" he growls at the remaining clowns, one of whom is about to make a run on the Hippie. "Drop them, or I kill you all! Starting with Crazy Sally over here!"

The clowns freeze, frightened, then drop their weapons, no doubt remembering the beatdown he gave them an hour ago. Mortimer grins. _Yes. Be afraid, like my mother was when you killed her, like this man is, like everyone you've ever murdered has been. This is what you've done. You all deserve to burn in hell._

The Investigative Reporter switches out the head on the jack-in-the-box. The clowns dissolve into puffs of black dust, including the corpse of their leader, and the power of good has regained control of the room.

"I did it!" says the Investigative Reporter, brushing her dark hair away from her face. "Okay. Omigod. Guys, grab Jc and Teala." She hands the jack-in-the-box to an exhausted Mortimer.

"Set me free!" the Super Spy exclaims.

Calliope, still dumbfounded, does just that, while the Detective releases the Hippie. "I'm sorry I failed you," the Detective says with a disappointed sigh.

"It's fine," replies the Hippie. He takes a long, slow breath, and he beams at his partner. "I'm alive, aren't I? So you did great."

Once Calliope has freed the Super Spy, she pulls Mortimer aside. "What were you thinking?" she hisses. "You could've been killed! Didn't I tell you not to get involved?"

"If I hadn't, they would've killed another innocent person," Mortimer responds. "I couldn't let that happen. Not again."

He thinks of his mother. He hopes she's proud of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Frankly, I don't know what happens after this. Since he saved Jc, maybe Mortimer (and Calliope) could find a way to save the rest of them as well? It could happen!


End file.
